Bakugan Brawlers NG: Shun x Dan
by Daniel Kazami
Summary: About 10 years have passed since the events of Mechtanium Surge and with our favorite Brawlers' old adventures coming to a close, new relationships have been formed. Gundalia's Military Commander, Ren Krawler has gotten engaged to Queen Fabia Sheen of Neathia. Aside from that change, Dan and I have started dating and we're discovering some family secrets. This is Yaoi! Enjoy! 69sex
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan Brawlers in Love: Shun X Dan

Written by Yamawa Ishida

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. Cartoon Network, Teletoon, and Mitsuo Hashimoto and all characters' own all characters rights go to these people respectively. I am only making this fictional literature for entertainment and for fun. I intend to make no profit from this.

Warning! You are about to read a fan fiction that includes literature content known to many as Yaoi. Yaoi literally means Boys' Love in Japanese. If you don't like it, then simply don't read it. Enjoy!

Shun's Point of View

Where is he? I know and he knows we have our date tonight but I have no clue what the hell's holding him up. Perhaps I should go check on him at his apartment? The thoughts raced through my mind as I thought about my new boyfriend and things really started to make me worried.

"Hah, hah, hah, sorry I'm late, my class ran late. I was teaching a Bakugan brawling class for newbies and the class ran late because one of the kids had an injury and it was pretty bad. He had to go to the hospital because of all this. I apologize for being late Shun." Dan called, panting as he walked over to me.

"Whoa, sorry I was so impatient Dan, I should've remembered you were teaching that class tonight. My bad. Gah, what the hell is wrong with my brain's agenda these days? I swear my mind's agenda has a mind of its own or either that or it's a major damned malfunction!" I said, slapping myself hard because I screwed up.

"Shun, don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. It's my fault for not warning you that I'd be late." Dan said, as he smiled. We were going to see a play called Romeo and Juliet: Reborn. It's where the story of Romeo and Juliet continues only the main characters have been drastically altered to be more futuristic. Even the storyline has been majorly altered. Both Romeo's parents and Juliet's parents are dead and Romeo and Juliet were both resurrected after a mysterious angel brought them back to life. Only this time, they were brought back in a totally new time. The catch was that God approved of their rebirth but there was a catch, the catch was they were reborn in the year 2121 as part of their parents' punishment. Naturally, this new plot made revolutionary headlines. Romeo and Juliet lived in a new city called New Verona and the world was in the space age. The people now lived in outer space and they could travel between galaxies at ease. However, there were also new alien races discovered. For example the Jakorian race was also discovered. They were partially feline and partially human. Many Jakorians were sent to Earth at birth due to planetary overpopulation. We went to go and see the play and then we headed to Dan's apartment. Dan's real name was actually Danma, or Daniel as of late; he changed his name from Danma to Daniel recently. Since we lived in the USA nowadays, Danma sounded far too strange to be a normal name in the modern world. I actually lived with Dan nowadays as he's my boyfriend.

"So… Shun, do you want to have sex?" Dan asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's have sex." I replied, smiling gently.

"All right, hold still while I undress you and undo your pants and boxers." I said, smiling.

"Shun, hold still while I do the same if you please." Dan replied, smiling.

Now we were both butt naked and the neighbors could see us at ease and at will but we didn't really care let alone have a care in the world. Everything was just perfect. Nobody alive in the world could change our minds and we just loved each other so much we were finally ready for it. I loved having sex with him so much because it just felt so amazing. I knew it was wrong but it felt so right and it was so perfect. Things were perfect between Dan and I, Drago was really pleased to be cuddling alongside my new Guardian Bakugan, Ventus Lumagrowl, while I nuzzled my face in Dan's soft nude body. I was thrilled to hear him moan quietly but I made them grow louder as I trailed kisses down his neck and straddled him like I was going to ride him, and I was planning to ride him. Drago and Ventus Lumagrowl were already doing their own mating business and they had taken things outside to give us some privacy. It's not unusual for two different Bakugan species to breed together and let alone two different species from different Attributes. Dragonoid was happy to be spilling his sperm inside of his new mate, Ventus Lumagrowl and Lumagrowl herself was howling at the moon in great delight. As for Dan, well he was howling but not quite as loudly as Lumagrowl, although, he was pretty loud at this point. Dan flickered in shape for a moment and I noticed an unusual change within his appearance.

"Ride me, Shun." Dan said in the same voice but having a bit of a rougher tone. I didn't know what was going on until Skyress appeared next to me in her Ball form.

"Hmm, Shun, you really know how to pick the right mate. I'm not exactly certain, but I can sense some sort of otherworldly blood, be it Gundalian or Neathian, I haven't the faintest idea. However, I hope you're prepared for what's about to come." Skyress said, looking at me. I just nodded silently, obeying Dan's wish.

It didn't take long for me to start straddling Dan's hips, gripping onto his hips and pinning him down before impaling my cock into Dan's entrance. I began to bounce slowly but steadily but then Dan gave me a glare that silently told me to move. I nodded and grinned wolfishly picking up speed at a great pace and Dan thrust his hips up to meet my bouncing thrusts.

"Ah… S-Shun, I can't believe how good it feels to have you riding me!" Dan moaned in pleasure.

I smiled, saying nothing but continuing to thrust, until Dan screamed loudly as a measure to indicate I found his pleasure spot. With the pleasure spot found, I took everything I had and impaled my cock into Dan's ass; making him moan and making me smirk devilishly. I was thrilled, to say the least but it wasn't long before Dan reached release and I decided to try to sneak one more sex position in there.

"Dan, I'd like to try a special position with you. It's called a 69. Is it alright if we do one together?" I asked Dan, looking into his brown eyes deeply.

"Y-yeah. I'd be all right with that. That's the one where we both give each other a blowjob at the same time, ain't it?" Dan replied, smirking slightly.

I smirked knowing he was right on the money. "Damn, Dan, you're really smart." I said, lowering myself onto him. Dan smiled lowering himself onto me. I was quick to engorge his cock into my mouth that was waiting patiently. Dan was swift to engorge my cock into his mouth that was also waiting patiently. After about an hour of sucking each other's cocks, we both came eagerly and we sucked each other completely dry. I chose to eat Dan out afterwards. Turns out, Dan _loved_ having his ass eaten out of. He was just enamored with the idea of me eating his ass out of. I loved having my ass eaten out by him too. The sweet taste of cum that came from each other was like nectar from the gods. We pretty much loved every taste and savored every sweet lick.

My new Bakugan, Ventus Lumagrowl was my greatest partner, the best ally I could ever ask for. Ventus Lumagrowl was different from other Lumagrowls, as this one was a female. Usually the Lumagrowl species is typically male, only 45 percent of all Lumagrowls born are female. Dan had switched specialties from Pyrus to Darkus and Haos, he had three Guardian Bakugan, including Dragonoid. One of them was a special Darkus Bakugan that was known commonly as Darkus Athenoid. This was a recently discovered Bakugan species on Gundalia; special Athenoid breeders bred some of them on Neathia. Mostly females dominated the Athenoids' population and only a few males bred each year or two. The other Bakugan was a Haos Unicotrix. Unicotrixes were android Unicorn Bakugan and were very rare. On a full moon happening once every few years and under the prerequisite that it's either in October, February, December, August, or April, in any of those months and the moon is full one can a obtain special version of a Unicotrix. This one was actually a special version of a Unicotrix called the Alicotrix, as legend has it that these Alicotrixes were only born every full moon in winter, summer, autumn or spring. Legend has it they were designed to look like Alicorns. The Alicorn species is legendary, rumored to look like Pegasi, Unicorns, and Earth Ponies all in one pony. Only those who have solved exceedingly difficult problems could undergo the transformation. However, a female Alicorn could easily give birth to a baby Alicorn at will. It's pretty amazing that the Alicorn race can do such things. But that's enough about that. I'd say we should get back to the story.

"Shun? What are we doing here? What the hell happened?" Dan asked. "Wait, what is a baby bump doing on my tummy? I don't get it… Wait, Shun… You don't know anything about that do you?" Dan asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Daniel Kuso, apparently you are pregnant. Oddly enough, you have some female organs in your body that failed to be removed and cannot be removed at all. Apparently, you were one in a set of twins, the other twin, being a female, failed to separate from you and ended up merging with your body. Your mom was supposed to tell you about this, but I hate to say this, Daniel, but your mom and dad passed away in a car accident. They were both badly injured from the accident and as a result both lost too much blood for their lives to be able to continue. My deepest condolences Dan. In addition to that, because of your Gundalian DNA, you've already gone through the morning sickness, or more rather, it has been eliminated from the pregnancy. Gundalians are renowned for not being able to throw up. Their immune systems are said to be incredibly strong. " The doctor said, sighing.

"I had no idea that was even possible. Whoa… I'm going to be a dad soon, but oddly enough, I'm also the mom, this is going to be wacky but I'll live, it's not the worst thing in the world.

"Oh, by the way Dan, you and Shun are both half-Gundalian on your mothers' sides. Shun, your grandmother was from Gundalia, she immigrated to Earth as a small child. Daniel, your grandmother on your mom's side was also Gundalian, she immigrated to Earth as a small child with her family. By the way, Dan, your mother left you a letter. I'll go fetch it from the mail room." The nurse said.

"Whoa… Shun, I can't believe we're part Gundalian, this means the baby is going to be Gundalian as well by DNA. Clearly, I had no idea we had Gundalian DNA inside our bodies. Incredible. I did not see that coming." Dan said, gasping. The nurse returned with a letter addressed to Dan. The letter was enchanted as it opened itself up and began to project a hologram, which began to speak.

"Daniel Kuso, if you're reading this letter, you must know two important things. These two things contain very important information and are vital to your health and safety. First of all, you are not all male on the inside. Originally, I was due to give birth to twins, one of them being female, but your twin sister failed to separate from my body and ended up merging with you. I would have told you about this sooner, but alas, I passed from this world before I had the chance. Secondly, there is a secret about the Kuso Family and the Kazami family you and Shun must know. You are both part Gundalian on your mother's side of the family. Yes, Daniel, that is correct, I am part Gundalian and people already know my secret. Shun's mother is also part Gundalian and therefore, you two are to keep this information a secret from everyone except, Marucho, Julie, Runo, Mira, Fabia, Ren and Alice. If this intelligence gets into the wrong hands it could mean potential disaster. Never ever forget that your father and I love you dearly and we wish we could come back so badly but that is not an option sadly. I bid you farewell and good luck and goodbye. Love, mom." The letter read. I gazed and gaped as Dan read the letter, preparing to hold him tight if needed.

"Shun… I love you… so damn much… it hurts like hell sometimes… Damn, if only I could see my mom and dad again…" Dan said as he began to sob, mourning over the loss of his dear mom and dad. I looked closer at the card and inside there was a 100-dollar bill. "Dan, look! There's 100 dollars in here. I think your parents left this for you. Oh? But there's another note… Let's see what it says, shall we?" I cooed to the crying Dan, who sniffled and then hiccupped.

"Okay." Dan said as I opened the other note.

"Daniel Kuso, if you're reading this note, then there's something important in this note. In the note, there is a code, being 3432-6576-8957. This code will grant you full access to the family vault. The family vault contains money you will find useful. Daniel, I'm entrusting this money to you so long as you don't spend it all in one place. Love, mom and dad." The note read.

"Mom, dad, I will make sure I don't spend all the money in one place. Let's head over to the bank, shall we, Shun?" Dan asked, smiling a little bit.

"Yeah, let's do that. It'd be wise at this point. We should also go shopping afterwards. What do you say, Daniel?" I replied, smiling gently. My poor boyfriend, who was a total idiot sometimes, just had heard distressing news that his parents passed away. I honestly felt upset for him and shared his pain as his boyfriend. I couldn't help but feel said pain because he and I were boyfriend and boyfriend. I couldn't stop myself from feeling the same pain he does. It's how my body works.

At times, when I am in a good mood, or sometimes in a sour mood, or sometimes-neutral mood, I often use my transformation skill to transform into a Gundalian, whose DNA I have in my body. Dan does the same thing, he can do it whenever. It's kind of like being a werewolf.

Sometimes you can transform into the creature at will sometimes you're stuck in the form you're in. On a full moon, werewolves cannot revert back into human form. They're stuck in the form they're in until the full moon ends. Likewise, Gundalians have a similar process. Neathians, on the other hand, can transform into Neathian form and Human form at will at any time and can revert to any form of that caliber at any time. After about five or ten minutes, we reached the bank.

"Good morning, Dan! Good morning, Shun! How can I help you?" Runo asked. "I'd like to enter the Kuso family vault. If you don't mind my asking, Runo." Dan said, smiling. "Sure, can I have the code for the vault please?" Runo asked. "Sure, 3432-6576-8957 is the code. Please make sure every last cent gets out of that vault as I'll need it." Dan said, smiling gently. "Very well then, I'll go and fetch the money. Wait here." Runo instructed. "Tigrera! I need you to come give me a hand!" Runo called to Tigrera who was over near the aquarium. "Sure thing, Runo. What do you need?" Tigrera called as Runo approached. "Tigrera, can you do me a favor and transform one of your claws into the vault key?" Runo asked, smiling. "Sure thing, Runo! Already on it!" Tigrera said. Runo's Bakugan was an advanced form of Tigrera. It was called Abbess Tigrera. Abbess Tigrera was like a female saint Tigrera. Abbess Tigrera could transform one of her claws into any key needed. It could also take on many other forms. House keys, car keys, vault keys, or anything made of metal. It was a rare talent of Abbess Tigrera. Abbess Tigrera held out a claw and murmured something inaudible and transformed her index finger into a vault key that had the code for the vault on it. "All right, here's all the money." Runo said.

"Have a good day, Runo!" I called.

"Thanks, Dan. I will!" Runo called as we exited the bank. Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I touched the green button on my iPhone 6 and a familiar voice began to appear.

"Hey, Shun. Hey, Dan! Can you guys come and meet me at Starbucks? Fabia and I have something to tell you. It's a level 100 confession and it's big." Ren Krawler said, speaking into the phone. Ren Krawler was a Gundalian man and was also Fabia's boyfriend. Fabia Sheen was the Neathian Queen and was currently on business with her boyfriend in the Earth realm. Fabia, as the Queen of Neathia, had Royal duties on the throne and often she had to travel to Earth to conduct business.

"Sure, Fabia. We'll be right over." I said.

"Hmm, I wonder what Fabia has to tell us that makes it a level 100 confession. It's probably really important." Dan said, looking at me confusedly.

"Well, in any case, we'd best transform into our Gundalian forms." I said, transforming into my Gundalian form.

"Y-yeah. You're right." Dan replied, transforming into his Gundalian form.

"Hey, Fabia, we're here." I said, walking into the Starbucks. "Hey, Calvin, can I get a Venti Lite Caramel Frappuccino with Extra Caramel and Extra Whipped Cream?" I asked, looking at Calvin who was in his Neathian form. "Sure thing, Shun. Dan, you having the same as Shun?" Calvin replied, looking at Dan quizzically.

"Yup. Okay, for each of you that will be $5.40." Calvin continued.

"Okay, here's a twenty." Dan said, smiling.

"Okay, out of twenty, there's $9.20. Have a nice day boys and be good!" Calvin said as we sat down across from Fabia and Ren.

"So, Fabia, what's up?" I asked, looking at Fabia.

"Well, Shun, I'm pumped that you asked! Ren and I are getting married! And to add more to the party, I'm expecting!" Fabia squealed with glee.

"Oh my goodness! Mazel tov, Fabia!" Dan exclaimed.

"Mazel tov indeed!" I replied, hugging Fabia.

"And best of all, I'm having quadruplets!" Fabia exclaimed.

"Yet again, mazel tov!" I shouted.

" _Life just can't get any better can it?" Dan asked through telepathy._

" _Yep, Dan, life sure is good. I don't think things could get any better even if we tried to make it that way." I replied, smirking._

"Wow, I just can't believe I'm not the only one who's pregnant here." Dan said, smiling.

Fabia gasped in surprise while Ren just sat in the adjacent chair next to Fabia too stunned to speak so choosing to remain silent instead.

"W-wait. What?" That was the last thing Fabia could say before she fainted promptly in Ren's lap.

 _Dan's PoV_

 _With this news hitting the Brawlers by storm one by one, things are going to get a little chaotic and exciting but we'll get through it. Shun and me are the ultimate tag-team, if we're going to get through something, we're going to get through it together. Right Shun?_

 _Both: Next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation, Breaking The Ice! Bakugan, Brawl!_


	2. Episode 2 Breaking The Ice

Shun's PoV

Last time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation:

Dan and I received life-changing information about our family heritage and our history. It didn't become apparent entirely until Dan received a letter from his late mother before her death and I had noticed Dan's appearance flickering between two different yet familiar states. What neither of us knew is that Dan is a hermaphrodite with actively working female body parts yet he still has full use and availability to his male genitalia for when our adventures get started. Well, Ventus Lumagrowl, shall we begin today's episode?

Lumagrowl: Yeah, I think we should! Let's get started! Getto Bakugan! Bakugan shoot! (Translation: Get Your Bakugan! Bakugan, brawl!)

 _Musical intro to the anime (English version)_

 _What are you gonna do?_

 _The odds are stacked against you_

 _Back against the wall_

 _Gotta give it your all_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _This is the final stand_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _The power is in your hand!_

 _Two worlds collide!_

 _On the inside!_

 _You've got to fight for what's right!_

 _Before it's gone, gone, gone_

 _This is Bakugan!_

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: Breaking The Ice

Shun's PoV

"W-wow. I had no idea that I'm not the only one expecting here." Dan said, sighing in relief. Fabia's eyes widened when she looked at Dan. Ren was too shocked to even speak so he elected to keep quiet.

"What do you mean by that Dan?" Fabia asked us before cocking an eyebrow in confusion.

I looked at Dan and then at Fabia and Ren before choosing my words carefully.

"Fabia, Ren, it's not easy for us to say this since we recently learned of this ourselves, but Dan isn't exactly completely male. He had a twin sister but she failed to separate from him and merged with him giving him both female and male capabilities. He was born intersex in other words, basically he's a hermaphrodite." I replied, sighing.

Fabia giggled in surprise when she saw Dan's small, but visible baby bump. Ren sighed but blinked when he saw our Gundalian forms.

"Well, I'm surprised. How'd you knock him up?" Ren asked before Fabia clocked him on the head.

"Ren, don't use such crude terms! That's rude!" Fabia scolded him after clocking him.

"Ow, okay, dear, I get the point." Ren simply stated, rubbing his head gently.

"My apologies on both of our behalves. What Ren means to ask is simply how did you manage to impregnate Dan-kun?" Fabia asked, sneaking a glare at Ren before winking at him and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Well, we did have sex and we wore condoms, so we were both safe, but ironically, he still got pregnant. I'm guessing there's no true way to prevent it if you're a hermaphrodite. Can't be helped I guess so we're going through with this. I love him dearly with my life and I'm ready for parenthood. After all, ten and a half years have passed since our adventures and the hijinks and chaos with Wiseman and the other Nonets, I think that now that most of those big fiascos are done and over with, it's time for the next challenge, parenthood." I replied, as Dan blushed cherry red and laughed.

"So, you guys ended up moving to this area too huh? New Hampshire is such a nice place in the summer but it has many winter charms as well." A male voice said, sounding familiar yet strangely mature.

"Marucho?" Dan asked, looking at the others.

"Yup, Dan, in the flesh! I'm surprised you knew it was me who was coming. Granted, though, puberty did hit me like a bunch of bricks but hey, c'est la vie I suppose." Marucho replied, smirking.

"Yeah, Marucho-kun here is right especially seeing as though he's managed to get me in love with him." A familiar female voice said. I recognized the voice instantly.

"N-Nene? Is that seriously you? How are Shuji and Akira?" Dan stammered, completely floored at the beautiful woman Nene had become. Nene had become about six feet tall, not much taller than Marucho but taller by half an inch with a slim figure but not terribly curvy but enough to be considered beautiful by far, her strawberry-blonde-orange hair had grown out past her lower back, almost to her upper legs and she wore purple cat-eye glasses. Her green eyes shone in the sunlight glittering like emeralds to the point you'd mistake them for green diamonds.

"Yup, that's seriously me alright. Shuji and Akira are doing just fine themselves. Shuji has mellowed out dramatically and he lost a bit of weight too. He's finally graduated from culinary school and has become a personal chef to various people. He also has his own restaurant. He's made me a few meals and his wife and kids are pleased at how great of a cook he is. His restaurants are up for a few James Beard awards. Akira is a top baseball player playing for the Boston Red Sox and being one of their star players, ranking 2 on the top 10 players on a yearly basis." Nene said, smiling.

"Wow, that's awesome! I knew Akira had a thing for baseball but to be able to make it pro, that's awesome!" Dan shouted, clearly all fired up.

I nodded as Nene retied her hair in a long ponytail. Ren, Marucho Dan and myself were very efficient in doing ponytails. Having long hair really does have its perks, even with all the tangles that do happen to sneak their way into the 'do. Nene motioned for Marucho to come over to the table and help her with her strawberry-blonde-orange hair. In a moment, Nene had a scrunchie in her hand and Fabia had handed Ren one to help with her hair. Marucho had lots of practice with her hair and was planning on opening a chain of hair salons with Nene with him working as one of the hair-stylists. Marucho proceeded to create a beautiful pair of twin ponytails that reached past her back, looking sort of like Sailor Moon's ponytails from the anime, minus the buns and in sort of strawberry-blonde-orange colors rather than Serena's blonde hair.

Ren gaped at how good the hair she had looked. She looked beautiful, she was wearing a casual striped summer dress from Old Navy, it was sort of gold with black or dark, and I mean _dark_ brown stripes on it, wearing jegging-style pants to make up for her lack of tights, and sort of darkish-light blue Tevas sandals. She definitely had a sporty aura to her. She definitely was interested in fitness and I think her career had something to do with fashion or fitness. I looked at Dan and whispered, "ya sure that's Shuji and Akira's little sis, Dan?" Dan had only nodded and I was shocked at his loss for words. Usually he was able to say just about the right thing at the right time but sometimes he said the wrong thing at the wrong times, and sometimes, he didn't even have any proper words. To my surprise and utter chagrin and to an extent, my horror, Dan was unable to say anything leaving me completely flustered, confused, flabbergasted and embarrassed. I think Dan was feeling those same emotions at his lack of ability to say anything at that time, giving him a mortified look like you'd see in anime and manga. _"Oh gods, save me now."_ I thought in embarrassment letting my Gundalian form take shape. Marucho, Nene, Fabia and almost everyone in the whole Starbucks shop gasp in surprise.

"D-Dan?! S-Shun?! What the hell is going on here?! Explain these forms this instant!" Fabia roared. I flinched at Fabia's roar which pretty much scared the bejeezus out of everyone in the Starbucks shop.

"Yikes! What was that all about?!" One of the customers yelped.

"I don't know! Best not to make that chick mad!" A male customer said.

I groaned in embarrassment and put my palm to my face, slapping myself with it. _"Oh gods, you've gotta be kidding me."_ I griped in my thoughts and to my chagrin, Fabia and Ren intercepted my complaint in my head. "Telekinesis and telepathy. You guys have the ability to read my thoughts. I forgot about that." I said, slapping myself in grief.

"Well, what's going on, Shun?" Fabia asked, looking at us glaring. I flinched in surprise before Ren spoke.

"Dear, calm down. You're going to trigger your forbidden mode of your Neathian form. People wouldn't want to see someone from Neathia at a boiling hot anger level." Ren cooed to Fabia who took several deep breaths before speaking.

"Alright. So we recently discovered a secret about our maternal grandmothers and our mothers' sides of the family before Miyoko and Shiori had both passed away. They sent Dan a letter and I received a scroll while we were at the hospital. We discovered we're half-Gundalian on our moms' sides of the families. Apparently, the maternal grandma gave it to us. Albeit, I knew something was funky the minute I noticed this form." I said, pausing.

"What the hell, Shun? What the hell, Dan? Why didn't ya tell us you're part Gundalian?! We could've bonded more on Gundalia!" A female voice griped.

"Paige, dear, calm yourself. I'm sure they had their reasons. They probably only recently discovered they're part Gundalian." A male voice replied, cooing at his fiancée.

"Yeah, you're right. After all these years, I still need to gain better control of my temper. Damn, should've seen _that_ coming." Paige replied, putting her right palm to her face.

The crowd in Starbucks was still in mild panic but Calvin managed to speak up right on time.

"Guys, calm down. We've just received a special set of blends for frappuccinos and hot blends, iced blends, and cold brew blends, from Neathia and Gundalia, both of which were sent by Prime Minister Nurzak of Gundalia, and of course Ambassador Serena Sheen of Neathia. First come, first served for the free samples I'm preparing. Of course, the Queen of Neathia and her fiancée King Ren of Neathia, originally from Gundalia, as well as the Kuso-Kazami household, as well as the Marukura family all get the first samples. Everyone else has to wait until they can get their own, first come, first served." Calvin said, holding up the new blends from Gundalia and Neathia.

"Aw, c'mon! The gay fag couple and their friends get the first samples?! You're kidding me! Grr, stupid homosexuals. Faggots think they can actually get away with going first with this stuff. Special privileges and everything. Ugh, don't make me _laugh_. You'd have to be seriously sick in the head to think you're able to get away with such dirty shit." A young man sneered, as he griped about not getting the free samples first.

"Enough! This is a no-judgement zone. If you're going to discriminate against Mr. Kazami and Mr. Kuso, then I'll have to politely ask you to leave or I will call security." Calvin growled in an angry tone.

"Fine, I'm outta here. I don't wanna be near these sick fags anyways. Later losers." The man said, splashing his frappuccino all over my shirt and Dan's shirt.

"Grr, you little _punk!_ I don't care what you think about me, but if you _ever_ insult _MY_ fiancé ever again, there will be hell to pay or so help me gods, I will find your Bakugan and take them from you in battle after kicking your ass in a brawl. _NOBODY_ and I mean _nobody_ , ever insults my fiancé and gets away with it." I said, pulling the man who splashed the drink on us by the shirt.

"Um... Wow. Judgemental much? What a complete asshole." Fabia muttered and Ren agreed in light of his fiancée's unusually crude language. This was the first time _EVER_ that Ren had ever heard Fabia cuss in public. Sure she did it at home now and then, but he was shocked to extreme lengths that she did it in public, let alone a Starbucks no less.

"Okay... Now that that's done with, let's move on with our meal." Marucho said, sweatdropping.

"Agreed. Wow, Dan-san, Shun-san, I can't believe you guys are half-Gundalian and on the maternal sides of both family trees. Guess when you guys end up getting married, you're probably going to need to be a bit more careful with life. I've heard during a Gundalian pregnancy, males tend to become much clumsier than their female counterparts do. Clumsiness along with dizziness, the two that go hand in hand, is common during pregnancy." Marucho said.

Marucho had become a knowledgeable Doctor to all races in the Bakugan universe, Gundalians, Neathians, Vestals and humans as well. Marucho had become an OB-GYN in Bakugan City, working as one of the Bakugan world's most renowned multi-species doctor. I knew who I was getting an appointment made for Dan with. Dan shuddered already as he thought about the first visit.

 _"Oh gods, save me now! I don't wanna go to see an OB-GYN! Is it really needed at this point? Aw, c'mon! Why me?! Why did I end up getting pregnant? Ni kite! Nande ore?!"_ Dan thought inside his head at the terror of it all.

With the Bakugan Battle Brawlers all going through new changes, it was pretty damn clear that Dan or I were not to be pissed off. Now, because we're celebrities in the USA, we have to deal with paparazzi bugging us about all kinds of things.

Next time on Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Next Generation, Bad Reputation. Getto Bakugan! Bakugan, Shoot! (Get your Bakugan! Bakugan, Brawl!)


	3. Bad Reputation

Gunz's PoV: After a long day at work, I come over to relax at the Portsmouth Starbucks on Woodbury Avenue. What do I find? Some punks picking on my two boyfriends, Dan and Shun. I'm pissed off so what do I do? I go and challenge the person to a brawl. Ready Haos Reptak? Getto Bakugan! Bakugan, Shoot! (Get your Bakugan! Bakugan, Brawl!)

 _Musical intro to the anime (English version)_

 _What are you gonna do?_

 _The odds are stacked against you_

 _Back against the wall_

 _Gotta give it your all_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _This is the final stand_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah_

 _The power is in your hand!_

 _Two worlds collide!_

 _On the inside!_

 _You've got to fight for what's right!_

 _Before it's gone, gone, gone_

 _This is Bakugan!_

The Bakugan Battle Brawlers in: Bad Reputation

Gunz's PoV

I walk in my face scowling as I walk up to the homophobic douchebag who's trying to pick on my two boyfriends. "Oi, why don't ya go and pick on someone your own size, ya douchebag?" I snarl at the man.

"Oh yea? And who the hell is gonna stop me?" The man sneers, looking at me.

"Alright, you punk. You asked for it." I snarled at the man.

"Gate Card, set! Bakugan, BRAWL! Baku Sky Raider... JUMP! Come on Haos Reptak, let's get it done!" I shouted.

"Alright, Bakugan, BRAWL! Baku Sky Raider JUMP! Come out Darkus Lumagrowl!" The man snarled at me.

"Ability... ACTIVATE! Mega Harvey Cannon!" I shouted.

"Ability ACTIVATE! Darkus Howl!" The man snarled back.

"Ability... ACTIVATE! Thunder Valley!" I yelled activating an Ability.

"Dan, mind giving me a hand? Lend me Drago for a sec!" I called out.

"Got it! Catch Gunz!" Dan shouted tossing me Drago.

"Bakugan... BRAWL! Baku Sky Raider... JUMP! Come on Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" I shouted.

"Bakugan... COMBINE! Haos Reptak... Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid... COMBINE! Out from the shadows... REVEAL YOURSELF, AEROBLITZ!" I yelled.

"Are you kidding me?! He's got... A Baku Sky Raider... Combination?! H-how?!" The man squeaked, looking scared out of his wits and completely scared shitless. I think he even wet himself a bit... Heh. Knew that'd work.

"Double Combined Ability... ACTIVATE! Dragon Eternal Force plus Flame Harvey Cannon!" I shouted, throwing in two Combined Abilities and taking out Darkus Lumagrowl and his Brawler's Life Gauge entirely all in one shot.

The man yelped as he scooted away. I grabbed him by the shirt collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Now... if you _EVER_ and I mean _ever_ bully my boyfriends ever again, I will see to it _personally_ that Aeroblitz rips you and your Bakugan to absolute shreds. Now, get lost. I'm really pissed off by your bullying my boyfriends. You are a wanted man for discrimination against gay people and against Gundalians and Neathians along with Vestals as well. Watch. Your. Back, you fool." I snarled at the man before taking Darkus Lumagrowl and letting him go before he scampered off.

I smirked and grinned at the people who were rescued from the man and I started my guitar up.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it's showtime for the Pyrus Halos Concert, Live at Woodbury Avenue Starbucks! Today, we're gonna play an older tune. Ren, Rafe, Paige, Dan, and Shun, would you guys give me a hand here?" I asked looking at my two boyfriends and their friends.

"Of course!" They all replied. Fabia looked at me longingly as if to wonder what she was going to be doing.

"Gunz, what about me?" Fabia asked, looking at me sadly.

"Oh, don't worry, Fabia, I've got a special song planned for both you and Ren to sing as a duet." I said, smiling at her.

"Alright, sounds good." Fabia said, nodding.

"1, 2, a 1, 2 3, 4!" Dan said, shouting the beat out.

 _"She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin'" Dan sang._

 _"She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion." Shun sang._

 _"She laughs at my dreams but oh I dream about her laughter." Ren sang._

 _"Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after." Rafe sang._

 _"'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet." Paige started to sing._

 _"And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else." Ren sang._

 _"She's a mystery, she's too much for me" I sang._

 _"But I keep comin' back for more, she's just the girl I'm lookin' for." Dan and Shun sang._

 _"She can't keep a secret for more than an hour." Shun sang._

 _"She runs on 100 proof attitude power," Paige sang._

 _"And the more she ignores me, well, the more I adore her," Rafe sang._

 _"Whoa, what can I do, I'd do anything for her. Yeah!" Dan sang._

 _"'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet." Ren sang._

 _"And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else." Dan and I sang._

 _"She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep comin' back for more..." Shun sang._

 _"She's just the girl I'm lookin' for!" Rafe and Paige sang._

 _"Whoa oh, but when she sees it's me, on her caller ID," Shun sang._

 _"She won't pick up the phone, she'd rather be alone," Ren sang._

 _"But I can't give up just yet! 'Cause every word she's ever said is still ringin' in my head! Woah oh still ringin' in my head! Yeah!" Paige sang._

 _"She's cool and she's cruel but she knows what she's doin', whoa oh, whoa oh." Rafe sang._

 _"Knows just what to say, so my whole day is ruined, yeah!" Paige sang._

 _"Sing along, everyone! 'Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet!" The crowd started to cheer as I heard the crowd sing along to my words._

 _"And I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else!" Ren sang._

 _"She's a mystery, she's too much for me!" Paige sang._

 _"But I keep comin' back for more! Yeah, I keep comin' back for more!" Rafe and Ren sang._

 _"She's just the girl, I'm lookin' for! Just the girl I'm lookin' for!" Ren sang._

 _"Just the girl, I'm lookin' for!" Ren and I sang._

 _"Just the girl, I'm lookin' for!" Dan and Shun sang._

 _"She's just the girl I'm lookin' for! Whoa oh!" Paige and Rafe sang._

 _"Just the girl, I'm lookin' for!" Paige sang._

 _"She's just the girl... I'm lookin' for... Yeah! Have a great rest of your day Pyrus Halos fans! And remember guys, what's our slogan?!" I shouted, ending the concert._

"IGNITE THE LIGHT! HIKARI NI HIWOTSUKERU!" The people shouted, the Japanese fans saying our Japanese motto.

"We'll be back soon tonight, after the rest of Portsmouth gets out of work. Meet us at Prescott Park ladies and gents! Tonight, Fabia and Ren, the King and Queen of Neathia have a special treat tonight! Be there, or be square!" Dan shouted.

With that, the café quieted down as murmurs about tonight's concert at Prescott Park floated through the air, wafting like fragrant aromas. I knew life just kept getting better.

Next time, on Bakugan NG: Dan x Shun: The concert is in full swing but what happens when some uninvited guests from the past make an unexpected return? Mylene Farrow, Shadow Prove, Naga, Hairadee, and other countless villains from our past all make guest appearances as uninvited guests. Next time on Bakugan NG: Dan x Shun: Uninvited Guests (Japanese Title in English: Party Crashers) (Japanese Title: パーティークラッシャー) Catch you on the next episode! Getto Bakugan! Bakugan SHOOT! (Translation: Get Your Bakugan! Bakugan BRAWL!) See ya there!


End file.
